Excelsior!
by avengersashley
Summary: Since Stan Lee has cameos in every Marvel movie, what if he was the star of a story, with the MCU superheroes, villains, and other characters made cameos in his? Open to requests, more information inside! Reviews always welcome! COMPLETE
1. Quake (Daisy Johnson)

**Whoop, well I'm starting another story. I'm already working on like 5 others, but I got this idea, and I told myself, "Why not?" So here we go. You know how Stan Lee makes a cameo in every Marvel movie? So this is going to be just that, but opposite. This has been talked about before, and I'm going to do it. I'm going to try and do as many Marvel superheroes, villains, and regular peeps. This is going to be movies, TV shows, but currently, not going to do comics. That's just a lot of heckin more characters, I already have a long list of people I want to do.**

 **So each chapter is going to be a different person, kind of like a big group of one-shots. I was going to start with one of the original Avengers or something, but I got a really good idea for this one, so let's kick this baby off!**

 **(NOTE: Probably spoiler alert, if you having really watch Agents of Shield, like season 2 or 3, this may be slightly spoiler-ish, so I'm just warning you...)**

 **Superhero for today: Quake, Daisy Johnson**

* * *

"Welcome, come right in! I will be with you in just a second!" The veterinarian doctor called from his station behind the counter, eyes glued to the computer in front of him. He looked for a glance to see who walked in the door, and his eyes lit up.

"Mr. Lee! I haven't seen you in forever! How's Spidey!" The doctor asked, walking around the counter only to get jumped on by Spidey, the fluff ball of a golden retriever. "Hey, buddy, I know, I missed you too!" He said to the excited dog, as his own stood on the side watching.

"Yeah, it has been a while. This old boy has been keeping me busy," Stan Lee said, adjusting the glasses on his face. "These old joints can't keep up with a dog like Spidey." The two laughed and shook hands.

Stan had been coming into the Winslow Veterinary Clinic from when it opened, which was less than a year ago. He had come frequently, from when he got Spidey to get tagged, and shots, to just getting a checkup for him.

"Alright, Mr. Lee. If you would sit down, I need to check up on a few other friends, then I will be right to you!" Dr. Winslow said, as cheery as ever. Stan wondered if he was always this happy.

Tugging on the red leash, Stan sat down on a chair against the wall, and Spidey laid at his feet. Stan pulled out a comic book that he kept in his back pocket, and flipped it open to the page where he last left off. He had just finished the part where Captain America flew in and saved the day, when the doorbell chimed, signaling another person had just entered.

A young lady walked in, wearing a black leather jacket with a grey shirt underneath, black jeans and high-laced combat boots. Her long wavy hair was dark brown at her roots, and as it got longer, it was highlighted by a light caramel. Beside her walked a German Shepard, with fur as dark as her hair.

Dr. Winslow came in from a back room to check the door, and his eyes lit up when she saw her.

"Miss Johnson!" He ran forward and gave her a hug, where she squeezed back tightly.

"Hey Cal," She said, a smile on her face. But her eyes, her eyes didn't share the same joy. They looked nervous, and longing. Like she remembered something that he didn't.

"Go ahead, take a seat, I need to finish up with a couple more patients." Dr. Winslow said and flew to the back room, where a puppy was yipping through the door. The lady sat down next to Stan and eyed his comic.

"That's my favorite one," She said nonchalantly, and Stan smiled.

"Me too." He looked down at her dog. "That's a beautiful dog, what's his name?"

The young lady gave a small smile, cheeks turning pink. "His name is Lincoln. He's named after an old friend of mine." She chuckled softly. "I call him Sparky though."

"That's cute. And your name?" Stan said, just striking up a conversation in the crowded waiting room.

"Daisy." She answered.

"I'm Stan," He replied back, holding out his hand and they shook.

Then Dr. Winslow came back out and started to chat with Daisy. Stan didn't try to listen to the conversation, but it didn't sound like a normal conversation that a customer would have with a vet. It sounded like a normal conversation like one old friends would have.

Daisy looked at ease when she was talking with Cal, but Stan still saw the mysterious look, like she remembered something. A minute later, Dr. Winslow left with Sparky to do his checkup. Daisy stared off at the door, deep in thought.

Stan decided to ask. "Sorry if I'm getting too personal, but do you know Dr. Winslow?"

Daisy smiled sadly, look at Stan with big brown eyes.

* * *

" _I'm a man trying to put my family back together!"_

* * *

 _"Those are all true. But you need to understand, my little girl was, you, were taken from me, my world fell apart. It was the worst day of my life, losing you, but I didn't lose you, I wasn't careless. I didn't forget you were stolen from me!"_

* * *

 _"Oh, it was gonna be perfect. I was gonna drop you off every morning and pick you up, help you with your science fair project. The volcano, because who doesn't love a volcano, right? We'd go to the father-daughter dances together, get ice cream. A life we could have. Should have."_

* * *

 _"Her name is Daisy!"_

* * *

 _"I know I'm going away for good, but I was hoping you might come visit, once in a while."_

* * *

" _Daisy. That's a lovely name."_

* * *

"I used to." Daisy then sat back, and Stan returned to his comic book. He didn't know what the lady was thinking, but nothing good had probably come out of it.

Then Dr. Winslow called him and Spidey next, and Stan walked into the back room just as Daisy was smiling and waving goodbye to the vet.

* * *

 **If you haven't noticed, even though he wasn't a great guy, I'm still pretty upset about the end with Cal. Well, either way, I'm pretty happy with this chapter.**

 **Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER: I literally don't own crap, I own nothing at all.**

 **Finally, before I let you go, if there is someone you want to see from a movie or comic (I will do comic characters if they are requested...), or want a certain scenario for someone then review and I will do it as soon as possible! Alrighty, I will see you guys later!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Thor Odinson

**Hi, I got another chapter up and ready to go! I have another chapter about to be ready, so maybe I'll post two in one day. Other than that, we got a review!**

 **HiWelcmToChillis: Thanks! Heres the next chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Stan sat the table, cutting his pancakes doused with syrup. The newspaper was sitting open in front of him, stories about how Spider-Man saved Manhattan once again. The waitress walked by with a pot of coffee.

"Need some more coffee, sugar?" The waitress asked in a thick southern accent, obviously not from New York. Stan shook his head, and she nodded and walked away to another table.

At that other table, a large man with long blonde hair sat at the table across from him. He had on a long blonde cape, and his friends that sat with him wore the same types of outfit. Armor, capes, swords and other various weapons that weren't modern.

Suddenly a shout echoed through the small diner. "ANOTHER!" The blonde raised his glass mug in the air, and threw it to the ground, shattering it. Then the chorus of his friends around him all shout "Another!" and threw their mugs to the ground.

Stan watched a little bit amused as the waitress walked over with a scowl on her face, running over with a mop and broom, to sweep up the broken glass. Stan had a certain feeling that this had happened many times before.

* * *

 **So there is not really going to be an order to these chapters, like Avengers first then on from there. It's just kind of going to be random heroes whenever I have an idea for them. If you have someone you want to see or an idea, review! I'll add it in.**


	3. Daredevil (Matt Murdock)

**Ha! Told you, got the second chapter in. I'm pretty excited, I like Daredevil, he's one of my favorite heroes that's not an Avenger. I really want to see the Defenders, but I got to wait for a little. Alright, here you go!**

* * *

" _I'm getting too old for this._ " Stan thought to himself as he held onto the bar on the back of the garbage truck. He was always in these different jobs, it seemed different every day. Today was a garbage man in downtown Hell's Kitchen.

He was on the back of the truck putting along the alleyways between the apartment buildings when he looked up and saw a man at the top of an apartment. He was in all black, with a long black bandana wrapped around his eyes and upper head.

"What the-" He started to say before the man in black got kicked in the stomach, and he fell backward, off the building.

"Holy Guacamole!" Stan shouted, watching the man fall, and fall. On the way down he hit the fire escape, which diverted his path. Instead of hitting the ground, his fall was only cushioned slightly by an open dumpster.

Stan banged on the back of the truck and it slowed to a stop. He jumped off and moved as fast as he could towards the alley. Looking over the dumpster, the man laid inside, groaning.

His face was bleeding, along with just about every other part of his body. His head moved side to side, trying to get a bearing of what he just did.

"Son, are-are you alright?" Stan asked, looking down at the man in the dumpster.

The man in the mask followed the sound of the voice and stared at Stan.

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm good. Do you have a phone, though?" He asked in between coughs. He tried to sit up, but grabbed his midsection, groaned, and laid back down.

Stan fumbled in his back pocket and grabbed his phone, unlocking it. He held it out for the man to grab and got confused when he didn't do anything.

"Wait-are you holding the phone out to me?" The man in black asked, pulling off his mask. His face was still even cut up from under the mask, and Stan felt kind of bad for the kid.

"Yeah, do you want it?" He asked, even more confused.

The man in black shook his head, pressing a hand his one of his shoulder, that was bleeding. "I can't see it, I'm blind. Can you put in this number for me, then hand it to me? I need to call a friend." He gave Stan the number, and he put it in, let it ring and gave it to the man.

After a minute, the caller answered and the man started to talk. "Hey, it's Matt. Yeah, I'm borrowing a phone from a dude. I fell off a building again. Yeah, the guy got away." He paused for a minute, and Stan could hear shouting over the other end of the line.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. Can you come get me? Ok. Thanks, Claire. Bye." He ended the phone call and held the phone out. Stan took back and watched wearily as Matt tried to sit up.

Stan was really cautious. "Do you need help?"

Matt just waved it off. "Nah, I'm fine. My friends coming. You can go, thanks for letting me use your phone."

Stan walked away, mumbled something about it not being a problem. He hopped back on the truck and pounded on it again, so the truck started moving.

"Why is it always me?" Stan mumbled to himself as he pulled away.


	4. Wasp (Hope Van Dyne)

**Whoo, here we go. It took me a while to come up with another character to do, and my sister actually helped out. So here is next chapter, in honor of the Ant-Man and Wasp movie coming out this summer!**

* * *

The wind was blowing hard, throwing sand up into the air. Wasp was fighting against the strong breeze, her wings beating furiously. What should've been particles of sand, too small to even see when normal size, were about as big as a bowling ball to her.

She had shrunk down to the size of a small bug, so dodging the endless barrage of sand flying to her face.

Hope dodged and weaved in between the flying sand, needing to find a landing point soon. Too much time in the air and too many more hits from the sand would cause her to have an unexpected landing.

But soon a road of black appeared, and she landed there, folding her wings back into her suit so they were protected. The black road was bumpy, having weird lines and ridges engraved into the ground. Then there were small canyons between the ridges about her height. All of this had spikes poking up from the ground, about her height.

Above the road was a covering, made of dark green metal. It provided good shade, but only limited protection from the storm. It didn't stop grains of sand from entering and breaking against her suit.

She walked further down the road, deeper under the covering. Soon the road stopped, dropping off suddenly. When she looked down she saw the sea of sand that covered the ground. Hope hopped onto a rod that connected to the road, long and grey.

It was long, and thick, the width wide enough for her to walk along easily. She tapped the side of her helmet, and a screen popped up in front of her eyes. It gave her the ability to see through all the structures, to see their components and what they were made of.

She found what she was looking for a few steps forward. The rod she was currently standing on was connected to one more, a rectangle leading up to the top of the metal. The rod was connected to that piece by a rotating circle, which was not rotating.

That's why she was down there. Surrounding the circle was a ring of sand, stuck in the machinery. It was causing the axle to be stuck, and not move, which was keeping the black road, the tire from rotating. That meant the whole car was stuck until she got rid of the sand.

Her wings popped back out again, and she flew over to where the sand was grinding against the metal. Hope pulled a machine out of her back pocket, the size so small it fit in her palm.

She slipped a little disk from her pocket and held it between her fingertips. Then she threw both items into the air, the disk connecting to the machine. The disk exploded in a shower of little blue dust, and the machine grew to normal size and dropped onto the rod.

It was a handheld vacuum, about three times the size of Hope. She flew over to the handle and gripped it with her tiny hands. She was just strong enough to lift it up into the air.

Flicking the on switch, the air sucked inward, taking the sand stuck in the gears with it. In a matter of seconds, all the sand was gone, leaving the axle and the rods free and moving easily.

She pulled another disk out, this one with a red center. She dropped the handle and flew backward until she was far enough away.

She threw the disk at the vacuum, and this time it connected with a dust of red. The handheld machine shrunk down to the size of her palm once again, and she plucked it out of the air.

Hope flew out of the arc above the tire, and out into the open. The wind and the sand seemed to die down for the moment, and she landed on the sand.

Pressing a button on her wrist, Hope grew back to normal size and ripped off her helmet.

She sighed with relief and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "There we go, Mr. Lee. All fixed, it should be good to go."

Stan Lee's head popped out of the opening of the jeep and gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks, sweetheart!"

He pulled the stick backward, revving the car into drive. He jammed his foot on the gas pedal, and the car shot forward.

"Excelsior!" Stan yelled as the car drove up and down the sand dunes, where Hope stood at the top. She watched with a smile on her face and then frowned when she realized that was the only ride back.

She swore under her breath and dialed a number on her wrist. A line started ringing from the comm in her left ear.

"Scott?" Hope paused as she waited for the reply. "Yeah, it's me. Can you come to pick me up?"

" _Where are you at?"_

She looked around at the sand dunes, going on for the endless miles. Hope smiled sheepishly, even though she knew Scott couldn't see her.

"The Sahara."


	5. Wolverine (Logan)

**Ok, so just a fair warning here, this is somewhat from the movie Logan, but there shouldn't be spoilers, because I changed some stuff. I've never seen the movie, but I know how it ends, so this is a little different. And its really short, but oh well. Also, I know Wolverine's name is also James Howlett, but for this, I'm keeping it as Logan.**

 **Loonyloops: Thanks! It's so adorable, right? This one will be especially cute!**

 **Alrighty, get ready!**

* * *

Stan sat in his chair, rocking slowly back and forth. The sun was rising the horizon, painting the sky beautiful colors. Reds, oranges, yellows, with darker blues and purples above it. Birds soared across the sky, squawking joyfully. He picked up his drink and swirled it around with the straw.

He kept a book open on his lap, the breeze gently turning unread pages. Stan watched the beauty of the sun for a moment longer, until it raised above the line completely.

Footsteps thumped and creaked on the wood paneling behind Stan. Stan knew who was behind him and mumbled a hello.

"Mornin'," Logan grunted as he sat down in the rocking chair to the right of Stan.

Stan looked over and saw Wolverine drinking beer out of a large pitcher. Stan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and amazement, and Logan caught him staring.

"What?"

Stan shook his head and smiled. "Nothing. It's just, isn't it a little too early in the morning to be drinking beer?"

Logan raised the pitcher to his lips and took a drink to hide a smile. "It's never too early to have a beer, bub."

They laughed and toasted, the glass of Stan's coke tapping against the plastic of Logan's pitcher of beer. They relaxed in their chairs and let the sounds of the morning surround them.

"Daddy!" A voice called from inside the little motel and a little girl came barreling out of the door. Laura came running out and jumped into Logan's into his lap.

"Hey sweetheart," Logan said, ruffling the hair on her head. She may not be his real daughter, but heaven forbids anyone tries to take her away. Her jean jacket was on, she never took it off, and the pink sunglasses were still on top of her head.

Laura looked a the drink in Logan's hand. "Can I have some?" She asked teasingly and Logan mocked horror.

"Absolutely not, darling!" Logan said, laughing. Stan smiled as he watched them laugh and play. He took a sip of his coke and watched the sun dance on the lake in front of them.


	6. Rocket Raccoon and Baby Groot

**Alrighty, there really isn't much to say here, but enjoy!**

* * *

Stan stared in amazement at the nature surrounding him. The tall trees, beautiful multi-colored leave decorating their branches. Bushes and sticks covered the floor, crunching under Stan's shoe. Flowers grew from vines twirling around the tree trunks, displaying their vibrant colors and scents.

Stan leaned closer to look at an elegant purple and white flower. It stuck out from its vine, purple dying the tips of the white-centered flower. Before he could touch the delicate petals, and smells its sweetness, a voice froze him in his tracks.

"Nuh-uh, you don't want to touch that, buddy. It's poisonous. Get any of the gooey stuff from the center on your skin, you'll be dead within the hour." A raccoon walked up to him on two legs, a sight Stan still had to get used to.

At the beginning of the tour, he had introduced himself as Rocket, and his tiny little stick person plant thing as Groot. Stan had waved, and Groot replied with, "I am Groot."

"I am Stan Lee," Stan said, unsure about how he was supposed to answer that.

Stan looked back down at the brochure for the tour in his hand. Analyzing it closer, he realized it wasn't really professional. It didn't look professional at all. It looked like words typed up on a document on a computer, printed out, and folded into thirds. On the front of the typed letters, it read, 'Rocket and Groot's Pretty Frickin' Cool Nature Tour'. Below was a badly drawn picture of trees with some faces on them.

Inside was a paragraph consisting mostly of words like, "things", "stuff", "nature crap," and "frickin'". Stan was starting to feel a little uncomfortable about the authenticity of the tour. He stopped walking and turned to Rocket.

"I forgot, I have a-a meeting to go to, so I'm just going to head back now, thanks!"

Before Stan could walk away, Rocket ran in front of him, arms waving. "Woah, Woah, Stanley, hold up a minute. We're almost there, just wait a few more minutes."

Stan rolled his eyes frustrated. "As I've told you, for the 15th time, call me Stan. Not Stanley. My first name is Stan, and my last name is Lee." Rocket blew air from his lips and waved his hands dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Stanley. But come on, we're almost there. Right Groot?" He turned his head to look at the little tree sitting on his shoulder.

"I am Groot," he said, a tiny twig finger pointing forward.

"Yep, almost there," Rocket confirmed and Stan just shook his head. He followed them reluctantly, the only reason being that he didn't actually know the way home. A few minutes later, they came upon a close circle of trees, and Groot jumped off Rocket's shoulder. He ran forward, bouncing each step. He ran in between a small hole near the roots and disappeared inside.

Rocket approached the circle, and as soon as he got near, the trees seemed to make an opening just his size. He entered and turned back to address Stan.

"You coming in or what?"

Stan approached the trees cautiously and was genuinely surprised when the entrance grew to his size. He entered, and it closed back behind him, but he was in awe of what he saw.

The whole circle of trees was bigger versions of Groots. Baby Groot was running around, jumping and climbing around. He was chattering up a storm, using "I am Groot" to convey separate meanings. Rocket walked over and stood next to STan, arms crossed and what looked like a smile on his face.

"Kids, huh?" Stan chuckled softly, remembering his own fatherhood. Around them, the trees seemed to have their own conversations, all united on the same single sentences. It was a level of community that Stan had never seen before.

"Now's the best part," Rocket said, walked over to the far side of the circle and sat. Baby Groot bounded over to him, jumping on his lap and crawling up his chest. He rested on his shoulder, curling up until he was comfortable. Rocket's hand reached up and patted him gently after the little tree gave a yawn.

Stan sat down beside him, legs spread out in front. Suddenly, the wall of trees that were in front of them opened up, revealing the sun sinking below the horizon. The colors streaked across the sky, painting the heavens.

The older Groot trees chanted "I am Groot" in unison, and let little lights float up in the air. They lit up the makeshift room, looking like fairy lights. Baby Groot smiled and tried to release some of his own, little flickering lights escaping his palm. It was a breathtaking sight.

"I am Groot," Groot called as he leaned back up against Rocket, and the raccoon smiled. "Yeah," Rocket sighed, feeling at peace for the first time in a while.

"It is pretty frickin' beautiful."


	7. Ant-Man (Scott Lang)

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update but here's the next chapter! I started with this one because I saw Ant-Man and Wasp on Friday, it was an amazing movie, really good, and no spoilers, but I really didn't like the end credit scene. If you've seen it, you know what I mean. Oh well. So here's a cute thing with Ant-Man to keep me from thinking about that... Enjoy!**

* * *

Stan Lee stood at the base of the tree, looking up at the branches with his hands on his hips. Way up high in the air, clinging to one of the branches was Stan's cat, Tuxedo. The tortoiseshell black and white cat had been running around in the front lawn while Stan relaxed in a chair, reading an old comic. There was a screech, and the next thing Stan knew, Tux was barreling after some bug and up the big English Walnut tree.

Stan himself was too old to climb up the tree, he would've if he was younger, but now he would just have to call for help.

Stan walked across the street and knocked on the door of the house opposite of his. He heard skittering through the door, and it was opened by a giant ant-dog looking thing. It chittered at him, sniffing at him with its antenna. Stan took a few steps backward, slightly terrified at the sight. He had never seen such a thing before. Then came the giggle of a younger girl as she ran down the stairs, jumping on top of the giant ant. She wrapped her arms around its neck and pulled it away from the door, opening it up for Stan.

"GrANT, get away from the door, and let him in! C'mon!" The girl tugged the ant away, hopped on its back and rode it back towards the stairs.

"Daddy! Somebody's here!" The little girl disappeared around a corner and an adult voice called out down the stairs.

"Thanks, Cassie. I'm coming, hold on!" Seconds later Scott Lang jogged down the stairs, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, Mr. Lee, what can I do for you?" Scott said, inviting the older man inside.

Stan sighed. "Yeah, so Tuxedo was running around this morning, and he chases a bug or something up my tree, and he's not coming down."

Scott looked at Stan for a second. "You want me, to get down your cat?" Stan nodded. "Ok, sure."

Scott and Stan walked back together and stood at the base of the tree. Scott looked around the edges and started to make his way up the tree. He climbed hand over hand, and before he could get halfway up the tree Stan stopped him.

"No, Tux doesn't like people. He needs to chase something down." Scott stared at him.

"You don't mean…" Stan nodded. "Alrighty, give me a minute."

Scott turned away and Stan looked back up at his cat, calling his name gently, trying to coax him down. Scott came back moments later, dressed in his suit. He stared up at the tree, his helmet on the top of his head.

"I'll get him," Scott said and saluted Stan. His helmet slammed down over his face, and he pressed a button near his thumb, shrinking him down to the size of an ant. He jumped up, launching himself up into the air, reaching the first branch in one leap. He jumped branch by branch until he reached the branch were Tuxedo was sitting, claws anchoring to the tree.

"Come here, kitty kitty kitty." Ant-Man stepped towards the cat, his hands out in front of him in front of the terrifyingly large animal. Tuxedo sniffed at Scott, whiskers and tail twitching. He was taking the bait.

Scott stopped walking forward now and instead started running backward, making sure that Tuxedo was still watching him the entire time.

"C'mon, follow me, now," Scott cooed, inching close to the trunk of the tree each time. Tuxedo growled and pulled back his lips so his teeth were showing. Scott froze when his back hit the trunk, and he couldn't go backward anymore. Tuxedo knew Scott didn't have anywhere to go he punched. He sprung forward, claws gleaming in the sunlight.

Scott jumped off the branch, falling onto the one below him. Tuxedo looked around, trying to find where the Ant-Man went and found him below his feet. Scott jumped from branch to branch with Tuxedo following closely behind him, barely missing each swipe of a paw.

When he reached the last branch, Scott jumped down and landed on Stan's shoulder, with tuxedo jumping directly into Stan's arms. Scott then fell off Stan's shoulder and hit the other button, which brought him back to full size. Tuxedo looked at Scott confusion but purred when Scott scratched under his chin.

"There you go, Mr. Lee. Have a nice day," Scott said, shaking Stan's hand.

"Thanks, son," Stan said and looked at his cat in his arms. "Don't do that again, ok dummy?" Tuxedo just purred and buried his head into Stan's elbows.


	8. Lola

Stan whistled in wonder as he stared at the car in front of him, an absolute beauty. He had been walking around at his local car show, admiring all the cars. Stan showed up in an Audi, a very nice car, but not really fitting for the hot rod show. He had been walking around for a few hours, admiring all the Camaros, Corvettes, Mustangs, all and every type of hot rod.

He had been about to leave when that red-wondered beauty caught his. It was a gorgeous shade of red, trimmed wheels, shiny headlights on the front. What he could only guess what the owner leaned against the edge of the vehicle, wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses.

Stan walked up to the man, smiling at the car. The man noticed his approach and took off his sunglasses, and straightened his suit. Stan was surprised he was wearing long sleeves, it was over a hundred degrees out.

"How 'ya doing?" Stan called out and stuck out his hand, and the younger man shook it eagerly.

"Pretty well, you?"

Stan waved him off and fixed his glasses. "Fine, fine, just hot out. It's a beautiful car you got there, what type is it?"

"She."

Stan looked up at the man surprised. "Pardon me?" The man shook his head.

"Not it. _She._ " Stan's eyes widened a little bit but nodded.

"Ok, she. What type is she?"

The man looked down fondly a the car, gently running his fingertips along the trim. "She's a 1962 Chevy Corvette. It was my dad's and he and I fixed her up together. She reminds me of him sometimes, and now she's mine."

Stan smiled. "That's amazing. How's she run?"

The man smiled. "Smoother than she looks. She has a few, uh, extra abilities as well." He chuckled to himself and Stan didn't want to press any farther. He walked around the car, seeing the California license plate, the black interior, and leather seats. It was a true beauty.

Stan sighed and walked back up to the front of the car, in front of the man. "It was nice meeting you Mr.," Stan left the sentence blank to let him answer the question.

The man shook Stan's hand. "Coulson. Phil Coulson."

"Well, Mr. Coulson you have a beautiful car, sir." Stan touched the rim gently and Coulson's eyes widened, immediately removing Stan's hand from outside of his car.

"Don't touch Lola." Stan slid his hand out of Coulson's grip and nodded, fearful at the sudden outburst. Coulson straightened up and brushed off his jacket, replacing his sunglasses back on his face. Stan walked away, confused from the whole encounter while Coulson leaned against his car again, scanning the crowd for the person he was looking for.

Stan walked back to his car and got into the driver's seat, shaking his head. Some people were truly _weird_.

Coulson smiled when he saw her walking towards him, two cups of steaming coffee in her hands. It was early, and he hadn't had his coffee yet.

"Two black coffees," She said, handing of them to him.

"Thanks, May. You see him yet?"

She shook her head after she took a sip of the burning coffee. "No sign of the target. But he could be anywhere." She paused and looked at Coulson. "Who was the man?"

Coulson shrugged. "I don't know. But he touched Lola."

May gave an exaggerated gasp and gave a sarcastic smirk. "I'd think you'd be on your knees now, wiping off any trace of a fingerprint."

Coulson glared at her, but hid his own smile by drinking his coffee, and the two of them leaned up against the car, looking out in the crowd for their target.


	9. Hawkeye & Black Widow

Stan Lee was sitting in the cozy cafe in a booth near the back, with a clear view of everything in front of him, the tables and windows. The only thing not in his view was the tv, a news report playing in the background. He tuned that out, along with other noises as he sipped his coffee and read his newspaper.

Suddenly, a boom crashed from somewhere outside on the street, and the small cafe shook. His coffee was nearly knocked off the table it was shaking so hard, and Stan's teeth chattered in his head. When the shock ended, people stood up and crowded the windows, trying to find the source. There was a pillar of smoke rising off in the distance but blocked by other buildings to prevent seeing the whole picture.

A few brave souls ran out of the cafe, intent on finding the smoke and helping out, while others sat back in their seat and immediately restarted conversations, discussing what might've happened. Stan watched for a few moments more before he turned back to his newspaper and coffee. Someone would take care of whatever that was, he was sure of it.

Seconds later, the little bell above the door rang, signaling a new person walking in the door.

Normally, Stan would pay little to no attention to whoever walked in, but this time it was different. The duo that walked in bringing more than just his attention, all eyes were drawn on them, but they looked like they didn't have a care in the world.

The woman was wearing a skin-tight leather suit, long rips and tears breaking the perfect black sleekness of it. Dust and bits of dirt stuck in fiery red hair, matching the dirt streaks that ran down her face and whatever bare skin there was. Where there were rips, there was also blood, bright and as red as her lips, where the lipstick was impossibly not ruined. Blood ran across a cut above her eyebrow, and bruises laid across her temple.

The man she walked in with didn't look much better. His dirty blonde hair was also covered in dust, dirt smudged across his face. Blood staining the hair above his ear ran down the side of his face, and he seemed to be limping slightly.

The most terrifying part, however, was the fact that they were walking in with bright smiles on their faces, ones that looked genuine. They sat down together in a booth in the front, and a horrified waitress cautiously walked over, legs shaking, to ask if they were alright.

The redhead nodded, although the waitress didn't seem convinced. The man was buried in a menu from the side of the table, and Stan overheard the waitress asking if they want anything. The woman shook her head and just asked for a black coffee, and the man didn't make any movement that showed her he heard. The waitress blinked and stood there confused, while the woman apologized, reaching over and pulling the menu down from the man's view and waving in front of him. Stan saw her hands moving and recognized it as sign language, and a second later she told the waitress he would like a coffee too. The waitress walked away, looking a little frazzled, and Stan continued watching the pair.

The man pulled a little piece of broken of plastic from the side of his head and threw it on the table, purple and smashed. They continued on their conversation in sign language until the waitress brought them their coffee. The man dumped packets of sugar in there and they both down the coffee in one gulp before the waitress could even walk away. She stood in shock, before remembering that she had the pot, pouring them each a new cup. Satisfied that they weren't going to drink it all, she walked away, leaving the pitcher of coffee on their table.

Stan watched fascinated for a little while longer, wondering what they were talking about. It was very animated, and it almost every sentence ended with them laughing, the man's unusually loud. Stan smiled as he watched, and they seemed to notice him and looked in his direction. Red flooded Stan's cheeks and they smiled at him, sharing glances with one another, and Stan hurried to look back his newspaper.

Then the tv volume turned up, changed by one of the waiters, and Stan turned around to look. "Breaking News!" flashed underneath the news anchor, and a picture of a blown up bank was up in the background.

"-and we have just gotten word that an attempted robbery at New York National Bank has been thwarted by the Avengers' own master assassins, Hawkeye and Black Widow! The suspects had been apprehended, but not before the pair barely escaped the exploded building with not only their lives but the lives of all the hostages trapped inside as well. More in on that-"

As soon as those words were said, Stan whipped around to look at the booth where the odd-looking pair had just been, only to find it empty. He got up and nearly jogged to the table, taking a quick peek out the window to see if there were still there, but they were gone.

He looked back down at the table, and underneath a still-steaming cup of coffee, was a napkin with writing on it. He picked it up and smiled as he read it.

 _To the guy watching us-_

 _See you next time_

 _Hawkeye and Black Widow_


	10. Spider-Man (Peter Parker)

**So I know I said I was finished with this story, but one Guest pointed out that I completely left out Spidey, and I had to come back and make that chapter. So Guest, whoever you are, thanks for reminding me, and this is for you!**

* * *

It never got old. Sure, it was a little crowded at times, and the people were an interesting bunch… scratch that it was really crowded. Stan was out taking his daily walk through Times Square, strolling down the sidewalks and staring at the flashing billboards. It never got old. Something new happened every time, whether it was a flashy celebrity being chased down by paparazzi, or vendors on the streets offering 'free' items.

And some days, like today, the citizens of New York got a special treat. Looking up into the bright blue sky, free from clouds, Stan saw who the town had dubbed 'the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man'. Stan stopped walking and stood in the middle of the wave of people and watched the web-slinger swing from building to building, his red and blue suit standing out like a sore thumb. Even with the hero being so close, only a few people noticed. Crowds with their nose in their phones didn't even see him, and the few who did could only get out an exclamation before being drowned out by the moving city.

A few people muttered angrily at Stan as he stood in the middle of the sidewalk, but Stan just watched with a smile at the superhero. Stan had run in with Spider-Man a few times, he even saved Stan's life a few times. He knew there were other heroes out there, flashy ones and one that stayed private, but they all got the same job done: keeping their town safer.

The web-slinger waved to a small crowd of college kids in the center of the square before disappearing out of Stan's sight behind a skyscraper. He shook his head and continued his walk, his hands in the pockets of his jeans and whistling happily. Today had been a good day, nothing was going to ruin his mood as he turned down a less crowded street and was finally giving a chance to breathe. He liked the crowds, but sometimes it felt like they were smothering him. Stan didn't notice anything peculiar as he continued his walk until the ground seemed to rumble under his feet and he ran to one of the buildings beside him for support. He heard a few small explosions and the tell-tale sounds of a fight, and two police cruisers blasted down the street next to him.

There was an unofficial protocol for the citizens of New York, if there was a fight going on, you needed to get inside and get safe. So along with the other people surrounding him, he ran into the building he had been next to and crowded around the TV attached to the wall of the inside. Everyone held their breath as a shaky news camera caught the fight happening on the street not far from them: Spider-Man was taking on Rhino next to a bank, and it wasn't a fair fight.

Rhino had nearly tripled in size from the last time people had seen him, and he was giving Spider-Man quite a beating. Soon the superhero learned that he wasn't going to get any hits in, so he started playing on the defensive. He swung around Rhino, the bulky metal suit not being able to react fast enough to the superhero. Stan turned away for a moment when multiple people ran into him, more people packing into the store to try and watch the battle, but when he looked back up, Rhino was on the ground and Spider-Man was standing next to him, police swarming the place. The crowd cheered, on the video and in the store, and Spider-Man gave a small wave. Stan's eyebrows bunched together in concern as the hero was more hunched over than normal, but the mask covering his face gave no hints on how he was.

Stan left the building when Spider-Man slung a web and pulled himself off the street, disappearing. Stan tried to tell himself it was nothing, that it was just the camera, and the hero had just fought Rhino, not an easy opponent.

Stan decided his walk could go on a slightly different route this time, just to check in the area. Spider-Man had done so much for the city, so there was no stopping Stan if the heroes needed help every once and awhile. So as he walked down the street where the police were currently taking Rhino away, Stan kept his eyes peeled. He was almost at the end and seeing nothing, he was mostly satisfied until he reached a long alley and saw a flash of red and blue.

He walked past the alley but had to double back, taking a quick look at the street around him to make sure it was clear of prying eyes, before running down the alley. Spider-Man was sprawled out on top of some cardboard boxings, unmoving. Stan approached cautiously, hands out at his side, trying to be ready for anything.

"Hello? Spider-Man?" Stan cleared his throat and walked closer, looking carefully over the hero. His suit was torn and ripped in multiple places, but you couldn't even tell from the distance because the red blood that replaced it blended in perfectly. When he got even closer, his mouth dropped open in shock when he got a glimpse of Spider-Man's face, the mask he normally wore loose in his hands. He was just a kid, a teenager. His head was hanging backward into an open box, leaving his neck at an awkward angle as the boxes barely bent at his weight. Blood ran down the side of the kid's face from a cut on his temple, and a large bruise was blooming on the opposite cheek. Stan shot a glance back to the alleyway, where people were starting to walk by again, and he decided he needed to do something.

Carefully, trying not to hurt the kid too much more, Stan got his hand under Spider-Man's shoulders and dragged him off the boxes and around the corner of the alley so they were out of sight. By the time Stan had gotten him laid flat on the ground, Spider-Man's eyes fluttered and his head rocked side to side slowly, signs of him starting to wake up. Stan took a few steps backward to let the kid do this naturally, and with a groan, Spider-Man's eyes opened and he sat up on the concrete. It took a few minutes for Spider-Man to realize that someone else was there, and with a quick glance to the mask in his hands, his mouth dropped open in a gasp. Quickly Spider-Man tried to get his mask back on his face but stopped halfway through when he tried to move his arms but couldn't do so with fiery pain shooting up his arm.

"It's okay, kid, I'm not going to hurt you," Stan said gently and crouched down to the hero, who had grabbed his injured arm and moved backward until he was pressed up again the brick wall behind him. "My name's Stan, I'm a friend."

Spider-Man stared at him, seeming trying to figure out if he could trust him or not, before nodding slightly.

"What happened?" Stan asked quietly as Spider-Man tried to flex his fingers with a hiss of pain.

"Rhino," the kid said, his voice quiet and hoarse from the fight. "Knocked me around a few too many times. Tried to swing away, and I felt some pops and I was falling." He paused to look around him in the alley. "I don't remember hitting the ground."

Stan nodded as the kid shifted to try and get comfortable. "Do you have a phone I can borrow?" He asked Stan and he pulled it out of his pocket, handing it to the boy. No more than a few minutes later, the caller picked up and Spider-Man explained his situation, sighing in relief when the phone call finished and he shut his eyes. He let one eye open again when he realized the man was still there, watching him.

"Thanks, Stan, but I'm good. I got someone coming to pick me up, you can go." Stan looked at him like he was stupid, but Spider-Man insisted. Triple checking that someone was coming, Stan finally got up and started to walk again, even though it was against his better judgment.

"Wait, sir," Spider-Man said and Stan watched him carefully. "Can you, uh, not tell anyone that-" words seemed to stop working after that, so he just waved towards his face. A smile went across Stan's face and he nodded.

"You got it, kid. Don't worry about it, I can keep a secret."

After he was sure the man walked away, Peter Parker shut his eyes and cursed himself for being so stupid. Why he took his mask off, he had no idea, but now someone knew about his identity. Before he had more time to ponder the consequences of his actions, the familiar noise of repulsors filled the air and Iron Man flew down to the ground next to Peter. Immediately, the helmet hissed off and Peter sighed.

"Hey Mr. Stark," Peter greeted, meeting the concerned eyes of the billionaire with a feeble smile. "Thanks for coming."

Tony reached down and pulled Peter up off the ground, getting him in a good position where he could hold him and not injure him anymore. "Anytime, Pete."


	11. Stan Lee

**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I've posted, but I won NaNoWriMo! You can go check out the story I won with on Fiction Press! It was a lot of fun! Anyway, when I heard Stan Lee died, I knew I had to make a tribute for such an amazing man. So this is also the last chapter of Excelsior!, but there will be one more chapter in a few days if there are any reviews. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, I've had an amazing time! Enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

Lines of people filed into the small town church, somber faces matched the gloomy mood in the air around them. Inside, an open casket brought tears to eyes of friends and family, as the man laid motionless inside, dressed up.

 _Stan "The Man" Lee_

 _1922-2018_

Was engraved into a sign hanging above the casket, and Stan Lee laid inside, arms at his said, his suit pressed and folded neatly inside the small box. People walked by the casket, red-rimmed eyes and sniffling noses. Everything was silent except for the sounds of sobs as the people filed into the small church, sitting down on creaky church pews. Up in the front was Stan's family, holding onto each other as the preacher walked up to the stage and started talking.

A few rows behind them were the Avengers, all sat together in black suits and dresses. Peter Parker sat next to Tony Stark, Tony's hand rubbing small circles on the back of the boy who couldn't stop himself from sobbing, and he didn't know why. Tony would deny it, but a few tears trailed down his face at one point too.

Steve Rogers sat next to Tony, followed by Bruce Banner and Thor. They sat stoic and bleary-eyed at the coffin that was holding their friend in the front of the room. Thor was slightly confused because he remembered seeing the man on Sakaar, he was the one who cut his hair. How he got to Earth, Thor didn't know. Followed by them was Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, and Wanda Maximoff. Barton and Romanoff were holding hands, looking sadly at the front, but no tears brushed their face. Wanda's head was buried into Clint's should and he held her shoulder and she cried, hands held tightly in her lap.

A few rows behind him, Erik Lehnsherr, recently known as Magneto, sat in a pew silently with Charles Xavier by his side, wheelchair in the aisle. Friends and family filled the rest, and one person walked in the back, sitting silently in the pews. He wore his black tux, but a red and black suit could be seen underneath it. Wade Wilson, who had a strange resemblance to Ryan Reynolds, wiped a tear from his eye as the preacher finished up his speech.

" _A great man is gone, but his legacy will live on forever. Rest in peace, Stan Lee."_

" _Excelsior!"_

* * *

 **RIP Stan Lee!**

 **Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed! And remember...**

 **Be awesome, Stay hilarious, Trust God, and Love Avengers! Excelsior!**

 **-avengersashley**


End file.
